Forum:2012 Pacific hurricane season
October The season has gone fast, didn't it?Isaac829 02:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Retirements at a Glance Here's mine: *Aletta - 0% - Not even close. *Bud - 0% - It brought beneficial rain. *Carlotta - 0% - Meh. *Daniel - 0% - Missed all landmass. *Emilia - 0% - Doubt it. *Fabio - 0% - No damage as a TC. *Gilma - 0% - See Aletta. *Hector - 0% - No. *Ileana - 0% - From the start. *John - 0% - No. *Kristy - 0% - Per above. *Lane - 0% - Per above. *Miriam - 0% - Nope. *Norman - ? Isaac829 02:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Mine: *Aletta - 0% - It was a fun pre-season storm to follow, but it had no impact on land. *Bud - 1% - Fun storm to follow, but very minimal damage. *Carlotta - 6% - Killed three people. *Daniel - 0% - Impressive major hurricane, but no. *Emilia - 0% - See Daniel's section. *Fabio - 0% - Became a hurricane, and that's it. *Gilma - 0% - See Fabio's section. *Hector - 1% - Minimal land impacts. *Ileana - 0% - See Fabio and Gilma's sections. *John - 1% - See Hector's section. *Kristy - 1% - See Hector and John's sections. *Lane - 0% - See Fabio, Gilma, and Ileana's sections. *Miriam - 0% - See Daniel and Emilia's sections. *Norman - 7% - Five people are currently missing. AndrewTalk To Me 11:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : Mine : Aletta- 0% have fun tracking you. thanks to heat the tropics my darling. : Bud-2% at least pass near Mexico and the first major of the season but Bud, the card that you pull near the coast make your chances of retirement come down and really down. : Carlotta-15% 3 deaths but she didn`t cause enormous so she is staying. : Daniel- 0%love you but no : Emilia 0% meh nothing just a cat 4 in here : Fabio 0 % just rain to LA and nothing more. : Gilma0% didn`t affect land. : Hector 0% First fail of the season pathetic : Ileana:0% good to watch but no : John0% and the first epic fail of the season has form and die : Kristy0% I give she was resilent over cold water : Lane?? we will see ::: Allanjeffs 21:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) * Aletta - 0% - Early kickoff to the seson, but no impact, so no retirement. * Bud - 3% - Sorry, Buddy, but that's all I can give you. * Carlotta - 25% - It caused 107 million in damage to Mexico, but that probrably isn't severe enough for retirement. * Daniel - 0% - Didn't affect any land. * Emilia - 0% - Strongest of the season, but never hit land * Fabio - Nothing to really say here. * Gilma - 0% - Became a hurricane, but nothing else. * Hector - 0% - No effects on land. * Ileana - 0% - Didn't affect land. * John - 0% - Epic fail. * Kristy - 0% - Nothing much. * Lane - 0% - Not expected to hit land. * Miriam - 0% - Beame a major, but that's it. * Norman - 8% - He left some people missing and caused flood damage as well. Not that bad, but not negligible either. Ryan1000 16:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) CobraStrike: *Aletta - 0% - No impacts, and a weak storm. *Bud - 2% - Bud pulled a Don at landfall, caused some issues, but dissipated so quickly it wasn't a problem. *Carlotta - 6% - Caused 2 fatalities and widespread flooding, but the impacts were not large enough to support a retirement. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 18:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) True Golden Blaze: *Aletta- Meh, no. *Bud - 1.5% Gave Mexico a little shock, but didn't do much. *Carlotta - 11.5% Carlotta's landfall did pull off some deaths, but not enough to get it's name crossed out. *Daniel - Will do nothing and die out in the cold Central Pacific waters. *Emilia - Some waves but no threat to land. At current intensifying rate, could get a Cat 3 or 4. True Golden Blaze 01:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's time for mine I guess. *Aletta - 0% *Bud - 0% *Carlotta - 0% *Daniel - 0% *Emilia - 0% *Fabio - 0% *Gilma - 0% —''12R. '' 19:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Kiewii, are you sure about Bud and Carlotta? They had minimal damage. AndrewTalk To Me 23:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Of course I'm sure. It is very obvious they will not be retired so there isn't any need for any percentages. —''12R. '' 01:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I just wouldn't say 0% for Bud/Carlotta since they did affect land and did kill people. Not to say I think they will be retired, but I don't think they deserve a 0%. Ryan1000 17:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) *Aletta: 0% - Absolutely no effects on land masses. *Bud: 3% - Some effects on Mexico *Carlotta: 5% - Killed two girls and slight damage. *Daniel: 0% - Only slight effects on Hawaii. *Emilia: 0% - See Daniel's section. *Fabio: 0% - Nothing to say. *Gilma: 0% - No land masses affected. *Hector: 0% - Fail. *Ileana: 0% - Didn't affect any land, but it was a hurricane. *John: 0% - Even more of a fail than Hector. *Kristy: 0% - Nothing. *Lane: 0% - See Ileana's section. *Miriam: 0% - Didn't do anything except for becoming a major. *Norman: 1% - Very minimal damage. Simlover123 (talk) 03:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, here's mine! (I'm Liz) *Aletta = -1/10. Hawaiian kid that lazes in the ocean. *Bud = 2/10. Well... He did brush up the Mexico coast... *Carlotta = 3/10. Carly. You did kill people, right? Carlotta: I didn't know that! -cries- *Daniel = 0/10. Expelliarmus! (fail.) *Emillia = 0/10. Aloha, Emillia! You did nothing, nothing, nothingggggg. *Fabio = 0/10. The Fab I Oh did nothing too. *Gilma = 0/10. Try again Gilma... you can do better. *Hector = 0/10. Hector, I know you were a crossover, but you just lazed. *Illeanna = 0.5/10. Just like another Beatriz... *john = -99999/10. F-A-I-L, you aint got no alibi... lol *Kristy = 0/10. She was john's lil sister! *lane = ??? Do I even know huh? Let's take da trip down memory lane * 19:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Mid-season predictions Entering the year, after over predicting the last two years, I set my exceptions moderate, with 13-8-4. After an active early July and the GFS showing a major surge in activity a few weeks ago that turned into three fails, I raised it to 18-9-4 (though I have a bias towards the EPAC) and I started getting really excited. I've lowered mine to 14-10-5. Despite there being an El Nino, it has that quiet feel, it has the feel of a dead center and a big quiet phase. With all of the recent 80 and 90% busts, I am starting to get frustrated with the EPAC. Thank goodness for HURDAT going back pre-1995, or I would have not survived the two seasons. At least 2009, 2008, and 2006-00 were decent. Ill apologize for my rant above, I just needed to get it off my chest. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 04:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll go with 14-9-6. Honestly, we should've reached Illena (if those three busts were upgraded). AndrewTalk To Me 11:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I say 14 to 16 name storms this basin has really come down from producing 18 to 21 name storms to 12to 14 really sad.*signs*Allanjeffs 14:15, July 30, 2012 (UTC)